


Understanding of our Own

by Rosstar1903



Series: Of our Own [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Final Fantasy XIV, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Established Relationship, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mention of Death, Mention of past relationship, breakfast with the enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosstar1903/pseuds/Rosstar1903
Summary: You and Nero chat as you come to terms with the present, while Cid is off elsewhere with the Warrior's....sister





	Understanding of our Own

**Author's Note:**

> So I FINALLY got it in me to create the next chapter. I’ve actually had these ideas for as long as I can remember. It all started with the concept of “InuYasha”, or at least the next generation, hence their children. By now, you should know (if not, I apologize in advance) for not stating that the son is our current Warrior of Light, known as Jason Kramer. There’s other references you may or may not see. I haver a HUGE fetish of making crossover after crossover, hoping to entwine them together, making great sequels and prequels. enjoy

You sip your tea almost too quiet as you stare at the man sitting in front of you. For a man who claims to want to right wrongs, he doesn’t entirely look the part. You tend to question his ulterior motives to this day. And okay, admittingly, he is quite the charmer. Not YOUR ten of ten, but still a fair view.

And an eyesore as well.

Then again, you’d only be lying to yourself.

For the most part, you were so used to seeing him in his Empire garb, as the other main generals bore upon them. Surprisingly, minus the additional eye, he could pass as an innocent, so to speak.

_Almost_.

_This_ was Nero tol Scaeva, though.

“You never did answer me” Nero quips, setting his own mug of tea down. His eyes drift up and down a moment. “of your origins. To some end, I’ll admit, Cid did choose quite a looker. But I’m pretty sure you’re no perfect Elezen, if even one at all, as opposed to your…um…ears, might I add.” He takes another sip.

You groan as you rub your temple. You knew what you were getting into when you both agreed to meet for a morning drink. You feel The Echo you inside screaming ‘ _hells NO_!!! _this is gut-wrenching_ ’. But you want just a little closure, if you could even call it that “and here, I thought I meddled a lot. And that’s coming from **ME**!! The Warrior of Light!!” you exclaim shaking your head. “What’s it of your concern, anyway? At least I didn’t have the notion of unleashing that….Omega-just to stop another primal! If you should be questioning anybody, it should be yourself.”

“My, my, you have your way of charming a man.” The Garlean chuckles, nodding his head. “And yes, I’m no saint. But I’m not questioning either of our holiness, now am I?” he nods once more to you. “I, as a mere man, am trying to…to simply put…learn about you. Though I never gave much of a damn for Garlond as a subordinate, I care on a level….Garlean to Garlean if you would.” He starts to quirk a brow as a sly smile creeps up. “Lest there be something he doesn’t even know?”

You know once more he just tries to push your buttons. Nero is the kind of man that makes you wish to commit so much fierce adultery, even Hydaelyn would strip you of your title. But though you look like your father, your personality is very similar to your mother. To add to it, you’re in Mor Dhona, in a well known bar (Seventh Heaven, as you recall), so causing a scene would be a little extreme. So you bite your tongue.

…. _for now_.

“If you MUST know,,,,I’m what they call _Inu yokai_ , or a dog demon, if that makes sense.” You huff. It seems to peek his curiosity, so you continue. “as I mentioned to Cid, I originate from an odd family. My father himself is a….half-breed, if you would as well. Seeing as my mother is also a priestess.”

Nero rubs his chin. “I’ve heard of the sorts. Though they do not originate from Eorzea, they are a well-known race, known from current literature, as like the Viera and the Burmecian.” He looks at you hard, almost as if you’d crack under the pressure. “Your father wouldn’t happen to be…what’s the name....”

“Okay so are we really gonna keep playing more questions of my life?” you state with little emotion, attempting to change the subject. Because if you DID show any, he was certain to catch something. Not like you had anything to hide. But after the many things your parents were known for elsewhere (nothing bad, just…out there), they chose to start fresh under pseudo identities. And in the end, some things were best left alone. Especially when you wanted an image of your own. So at the risk of feeling jealous, the words begin to pour. “So what of you? May I ask of your….past with Cid?”

“There’s not much to know, lest of what you may already know.” the Garlean states. “I hear your tone. You are jealous, though I can’t understand why. You know though I accept him as a…eh, former Garlean, I despise otherwise.”

You quirk a brow. “well, you trying to one-up him a lot doesn’t seem to make it any better.”

He smiles. “Understanding.” After another sip, he rubs his hands together. “Well then. Where to start….”

_Meanwhile_ ….

“So you know whatever goes on in my brother’s life, I well know about.” the young woman states as they stare off at the Crystal Tower. “We tend to be close.”

“So I’ve been told.” Cid notes, staring at her up and down. His own lover’s flesh and blood of a sister known as Carmen Kramer-Esthiem. He’s debating if a simple “talk” was efficient at the cliffside. Perhaps she’s already planning his death. A mere “accident”. Or a simple arrow to the neck as he looks at the bow upon her back. Jason _did_ mention that where he was more of their mother by the soul, she was a lot like their father. Especially the attitude.

But then she chuckles, and he realizes he’s just reading her wrong at the moment. “It’s okay. I see how you’re looking at me. In the end, I know a good man when I see one. And though I’m with someone,” she adds, “my brother caught a keeper out of you. You’re….promising.”

Cid smiles as he hears this. Even if it wasn’t his sister, Cid is proud to know that the feeling is mutual, so to speak. “He’s made me a happy man as well, I’ll tell you that. He grins. “I thought I was doomed to suppress my feelings of him as he did with me.” He stares off at the tower again. “but here we are.” She nods, staring at the tower herself.

There’s a moment of silence before Carmen speaks again. “I’m telling you this because he was in love once.” She starts, almost in a whisper, with a hint of sorrow. “Another great man, whom like you, believed in love trumping anything.”

“He told me of him, but I never asked of more, of fear I’d see him cry…” the chief replied solemnly. “I could never find it in my heart to make him, but…..what was he like..?” he asks with honest curiosity.

It was a moment of thought before she spoke. “He was like you. Older, kind of handsome. Full of life. Looked at all the good things that lied within reach.” She smiled as more thoughts rose. “He was also kind of a twit. He had brains, but always looked for the thrill, the adventure, so in the end, he’d end up in funny situations.”

Cid chuckled at the thought. He already wished he could meet the man. “did he hang with the wrong crowd?” he couldn’t help but ask.

The young woman laughed at the question. “Nope, but I sometimes felt he’d fit in anywhere. Actually, he was a well-known Commander for what was known as the United Nations. Bringing peace across nations of the elements. Sailed the seas with robust, with courage…but always came back to have my brother blush as they always fell in love over again at a single glance.”

Granted, that was what Cid felt him and Jason had, but perhaps it was nice hearing his lover hadn’t been doomed from the start. “….whatever happened to him, may I ask?”

If he thought her eyes were watery earlier, they began to become visible. “…...he died two years ago. Not even on the line of duty.” She recalled with a somber voice. “he, like his brother and a few others, could manipulate air within his body. A rare gift. One that’s hardly used for combat purposes. Or at least it wasn’t until Jason’s life was in danger…..” she began to shudder softly at the memory. “……. always risking for others….he always was selfless….even to the end….even when the lightning was too much…” She smiled sadly as a tear fell.

Cid found himself on the verge as well as his own eyes watered. “I never knew-“

He was interrupted as Carmen held a hand up after wiping a tear from her eye. “I’m not saying this to make you feel like second place. Because that’s just it. He never falls in love so easily, he closed himself off for some time within those days, so when he does…its gotta mean something.” She looks up to the captain with hope in her eyes. “you gave him what others wouldn’t. The mutual feelings you share. The stories you’ve but to tell to future kids….wink, wink,” she adds causing him to laugh heartedly.

“and most importantly,” she grasps his hand without being in personal space. “you’re an open book when its needed. Everyone shuts out their feelings out for fear of what’s to come. But you…you don’t. Not to him anyways.” She finishes with a warm smile.

Cid can only smile. As a returned soft grip, he nods. “your brother, to this day, has made me happier than I have ever been. Reminds me of the good and purity in this world. I’ve seen him heal as a glorious white mage and a scholar. He does have a unique gift for more than a Warrior of Light.”

She smiled at the statement. “Our parents would always say the same thing. That he had the ‘healing touch’.”

He gazed into the sunrise as he pondered of what was to come. Turning back to her, they grin. “Well, we may as well head back. I fear of Nero provoking your brother into assault, and after seeing what your brother can do with a grimoire, cane AND a rapier, that twit would be lucky to make it out this time from the hands of the Primal Slayer. Not that’d I’d really complain though. Saves the trouble.” And with a hearty laugh, they made the trek back to Mor Dhona.

“…so….am I getting any nieces and nephews anytime soon?”

Cid barked a laugh at the blunt question as they laughed alongside down the road. ‘ _Not a bad future, though_.’ He thought.

_Later...._

“Well that wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Nero quips with a smug smile.

You sit your cup onto the tabletop. “That doesn’t mean smugness will get you anywhere,” you start. “…but yeah, I’ve dealt with worse people.” As he smiles with small victory, you hold up a finger. “but that doesn’t mean I’m not letting go of the things you’re up to.”

He shrugs at the comment. “So be it. Though the least I can do is accompany in the search for Omega.” He hands his mug to the waitress as he takes the bill. You’re about to protest when now he holds up a finger. “Please. It’s the least I can do.”

Though this won’t help him atone, you figure something’s gotta give. “I’ll let Cid be the one to answer your request.” you remark. At the mention of his name, you see him enter the bar followed by Carmen, who you recall was wanting to get to know him. Amazingly, he’s still alive and unharmed. As you catch glances, the captain can only smile with an added wink from your sister, of course.

Upon approaching, Cid turns to Nero first. “……well, you’re still alive, so that’s a start.” He mutters with his right brow raised.

The other Garlean’s response is to snort softly. “Relax. I’m not ready to verbally torture your lover….yet.” he jokes.

Cid can only shake his head at the terrible joke. He then turns to you with a genuine hearty smile as he wraps his arms around you into a hug, sweeping you off your feet. “So how was it for the most part?”

You press your face into his neck, inhaling every scent you can. You come up for air as you meet in a kiss. “had worst breakfast meetings.” You tilt your head towards your sister. “she threaten you either? She’s a fierce one.”

Carmen can only huff in humor. “Nah, I deem him worthy enough.” She points to Nero. “and I’m watching your skinny butt too, pal.” She adds, ruffling her hair as Cid chuckles. “So…where we off to?”

“To Gyr Abania, I presume,” your lover adds, pulling you into a soft embrace. “I believe you were to have another one of your friends meet you there alongside with Lyse, I presume.” You nod to his response as he smiles and kisses your head. “well then. I’ll call up Wedge, and we’ll fire up the _Enterprise_.”

“So shall it be.” Nero replies as the four of you prepare to leave. “Oh, and while I have you, _captain_ …

“Save it, Nero. There’s no promises.” You counter. Cid looks at you with a questioning smile. You smile back grimly. “Regarding Omega.” You add with a short response.

“By the Twelve, I’ll be damned if I let you fiddle with anything regarding that monstrosity upon finding it.” He replies faced away from the other Garlean, wrapping his left arm around you. He then glares behind the both of you, knowing the other will hear.

“Well, aren’t you just a ray of sunshine?” Nero replies in a mocking joy tone. “And here I thought we were going to sit by the fire and make smores.”

From behind the three men soon to bicker, Carmen chuckles. ‘Jason’s got it made’ she thinks as she sharpens one of her arrows, courtesy of their mother. ‘ _oh well, no harm in tagging along. Always liked going to new places_.’ She prepares for the journey to come….and the arrow to lodge in Nero’s neck, should it be asked.

_Dad and Mom,_

_I wish I contacted you guys sooner. I just needed some time after…well you know. Carmen being here finally pushed me to write to you. For the most part, I heard you were visiting Miroku and Sango. That’s good, really. I was almost sure you guys were avoiding everything and everyone from your past. Carmen said otherwise. Send my blessings._

_Being in Eorzea for the past year and a half has really given me new sights. New stories of my own to tell. And new friends…and yes, new love. Carmen blabbed that she told you guys. Can’t be angry, though._

_I’d really like you to meet them all. Especially Cid. He’s a real sweetheart. And he….it’s like Bumi…is still here by my side. That maybe he guided me to Cid so I wouldn’t be so…you know. I’ll always love Bumi, that’s certain. But to have met Cid within my sorrow. Well, he really is my hero._

_I’m also glad that no matter how far apart we are, I can tell you both of these stories. And with more to come, I promise to not alienate you. Though I’ll be heading to Gyr Abania, then perhaps Doma. You guys always taught us we fight for what is right. So it might be a while._

_I left some recent material enclosed with this letter also. A horn from Ifrit, an Orb from the goddess, Sophia, and a scale from Leviathan. Course like always, make sure you guys bless them. I reeeeally don’t wanna have to deal with some idiot trying to resummon them, let alone some other evil remnants, anyways._

_Cid and Carmen (oh, and the other Scions, bless their souls) send their regards._

_Love always,_

_Jason_

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I did it. finally got the next in the series. I HOPE you guys enjoyed it for the most part. again, crossovers are good to me, and some ideas are added to my imagination and stories over the years. Stay tuned


End file.
